mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2514
Mikey Episode Number: 2514 (The Betty Lou Clinic) Date: Wednesday, May 25, 1994 Sponsors: M, X, 16 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Thad Mumford 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|COLD OPEN | style="text-align: center"|Telly greets the viewer, saying that today he's going to play doctor with Betty Lou (and her dolly) and Nathan -- but each of them thinks they will be the doctor. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|The gang finds a bench to set up the Betty Lou Clinic. Each of them pretends to be sick, and Telly gives such a good performance that the others vote for him to be the sick person. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if I looked like George Washington... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form an M, then dance the mambo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Herry Monster sing "M-M-M Monster Meal" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|At Betty Lou's instruction, Telly pretends to be sick with "alphabetitis", and Betty Lou and Nathan pretend to operate on him. One by one, the letters are extracted from Telly's head, and he feels better when they're all done -- but Betty Lou still want to keep playing, so he keeps pretending to be sick. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is sad because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Apple: a riddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the Singing and Dancing Waiter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A chicken sings "It's Ain't Heavy, It's My Feather." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Telly is now sick with "numberitis", so Betty Lou and Nathan extract the numbers 1-40 from his tummy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man counts forty stars at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird's eyes get wider as the next segment plays ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Thad and the Medications sing "The Ten Commandments of Health" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Telly is now sick with "Spanish numberitis" in his chest. Betty Lou uses the open mouth cure, which makes the numeros 1-10 come out of his boca. Telly is done being the sick person, so they decide to find someone to take his place. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Electric Company Scene | style="text-align: center"|Easy Reader (Morgan Freeman) and Carmela (Rita Moreno) sing "Easy Reader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about his favorite subject frogs. Gladys the Cow assists by being a cow frog wearing goggles, air tank, and froggy foot paddles. Gladys asks Kermit how it would feel to be a cow and he replies feeling glad to be a frog. Gladys puts a cow's horns, ears, and a bell on Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings "Interplanet Janet" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Christopher talk about what love is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two houses plus 2 equals 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Talk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Sixteen Samba" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Ruthie is the new sick person, since she is also good at pretending. Betty Lou pretends that Ruthie is sick with "rhyme-itis", and the doctors extract the words that rhyme with Ruthie's body parts. Afterwards, Ruthie takes the doctors out for ice cream. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stamped and painted X animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "Mystery Guest." And the contestants, Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock have to figure out who the mystery guest is. The Mystery Guest is the letter X. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The great Alphonso and his trained X's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 6 | style="text-align: center"|Ruthie thinks that she could eat ice cream all day. Betty Lou pretends that Ruthie has "ice cream-itis", and the doctors pretend to operate on her again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |] Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide